Survivor: Africa
Survivor: Africa was the second season of the Survivor Longterms series. |prize_money: = 1,000 R$ |winner: = BwinterT |runner-up: = EvieClairAGT HesitantJamesPlays |filming_location: = Kenya, Africa |filming_dates: = Mar 1, 2018 - Mar 29, 2018 |previous: = Philippines |next: = Fiji}} This season was hosted by davidiscooI and was filmed in Africa, where 18 new survivors competed during 39 days for the title of Sole Survivor. Overview After the success of Season 1, many people were waiting for the premiere of Season 2 which had a lot of audience. It was also aired on the Roblox: Survivor Shortterm Group. The highlights of the season were the abundant fights that happened after the merge. The bromance of Posi and Jody was a dynamic duo but it totally exploded in Final 8 when Posi backstabbed his friend. Mika became a big favorite during the jury phase and started drama with Winter who she didn't like at all, but she was voted unanimously just before the finale for being a threat. Winter became a prime target in Final 7 and was attacked and hated by all his tribemates. It was him against the rest of the tribe, but he still managed to make it to the Final 3 after winning four immunities in a row, a record. On the other hand, Evie and Posi's duo orchestrated all of the merge's blindsides, with the help of The Brains alliance, and pulled many strings. In the end, the jury decided to vote Evie to win in a 5-4-0 vote because they hated Winter. However, when it was revealed that Evie was the alt of Flamboyant, former survivor from Season 1, she was ultimately flung and Winter was giving the well earned title of Sole Survivor. Twists * Brain vs. Brawn vs. Beauty: This was the theme of the season. This season, tribes were formed based on personalities. The Brain people would go on Amhara while Brawn people would go on Comoros and the Beauty people on Kanuri. * Three Tribes: The eighteen castaways are divided into three tribes of six. * Skull Island: This was the major twist of the game. After Tribal, the losing tribe will send someone on the opposite tribes to Skull Island, which is a place of mystery. You never know if what you'll get will be good or bad. * Hidden Immunity Idol: A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at all three camps. Idols are usable until the Day 37 Tribal Council. * Tribe Swap: Multiple tribe swaps occurred throughout the season. Day 10 shuffled the three original tribes into three tribes of five, Day 16 swapped the three tribes into two, disbanding Comoros and on Day 20 the two tribes were shuffled for one tribal only before the merge. Cast (**) = Was sent into exile on Comoros before joining Kanuri after they lost. Intro Challenges List of Season 2 Challenges Voting History Gallery [[Gallery:Season 2|'Season 2 Image and Video Gallery']] Trivia * This season took place on the shortterm group, as the longterm group wasn't created until Season 3. * This is the first season to start with three tribes and eighteen castaways. * This is currently the only season to have a disqualified player. * This is the first (and currently only) season to take place in a desert as opposed to a tropical location. * This season has the most tribe swaps ever done in any season, with three total. Reception Survivor: Africa was anticipated by a lot of people. The audience was really excited to discover the cast and the Brain vs. Brawn vs. Beauty twist was extremely well received. The audience also really enjoyed the Skull Island twist that added a lot to the episodes. The pre-jury phase was interesting and had a lot of audience. Nerf and Vogue were the biggest source of entertainment, and there were numerous shocking blindsides such as Jenn's vote-off. The start of the jury phase was judged quite boring. The early merge boots were boring and the tribals weren't that exciting. However, that changed at Final 8, when Posi backstabbed Jody who expressed his anger and frustration out loud. That was also when the fights between Mika, Winter, Evie and Posi started. A lot of drama started and the tribals became more and more interesting to watch, with Mika doing speeches live and calling out Winter. The last episodes were extremely eventful thanks to Winter and Evie fighting each other and giving everything to be the Sole Survivor. The popularity poll showed however that the audience's favorite was Irrelevant. He was very invisible compared to the other finalists, but he still was supported by the audience for being an underdog. The finale of Season 2 was, by far, the most controversial ending out of all seasons. Many people claimed that the jury was bitter for voting Evie over Winter in a 5-4 vote, as he worked hard to win the last 4 immunities. The most controversial event of the night though was when Evie was revealed to be an alt of Flamboyant from Season 1, just a few hours after she won, which lead to her disqualification. That revelation was a shock to everyone and has now become a meme. Summary Day 1 In the vast plains of Africa, 18 castaways divided by three traits began their Survivor adventure. Brains - Edgy, Evie, James, Jenn, Posi, Winter Brawn - Funday, Jeenna, Jody, Mika, Nerf, Scar Beauty - Irrelevant, Jaymee, Mary, Mat, Scarlet, Vogue This season started out with a BANG when David revealed the major twist of the game: Skull Island. After tribal, the losing tribe will send someone on the opposite tribes to Skull Island, which is a place of mystery, where you never know if what you'll get will be good or bad. On the Brains tribe, Jenn and Winter grew close, and the same could be said for Posi and Evie, who plotted to be partners in crime. James had a plan to play both sides so that nobody would come after him, while Edgy played quietly. On Brawn, there was a gender division amongst the group. However, Jody decided to go with the girls, leaving Nerf and Scarthen on the outs. The two underdogs grew close, and knew the only way to survive was to win immunity. On Beauty, Jaymee and Mary formed a bond, and soon enough they felt they were on top of the tribe. Irrelevant was placed on the bottom of the totem pole, while Mat found himself in the middle of it all. Day 3 On Day 3, Brain and Brawn won immunity, sending Beauty to Tribal Council. At Tribal, Mary claimed that herself, Jaymee, and Vogue did good in the challenge, and criticized Irrel, Scarlet, and Mat for not pulling their weight in the challenge. Jaymee and Mary thought that it would be one of those three that would get the boot. However, Jaymee was blindsided 4-2, leaving Mary on the outs. "Screw them all." ''- Jaymee '''Day 4' After tribal, the Beauties decided to send Edgy from Brain and Funday from Brawn to Skull Island. Edgy received an advantage and Funday got a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Day 6 At the next immunity challenge, everyone was confused in the 'Find the Phrase' challenge. In the end, Brain and Brawn won, sending Beauty to Tribal Council again. At Tribal, Mary was assumed to be on the outs because of last tribal. However, she got the majority to turn on each other, blindsiding Scarlet in a 3-2 vote, and leaving this time Vogue in the dark. "I guess I was blindsided..." ''- Scarlet '''Day 7' After Scarlet's vote off, Beauty sent Nerf and Mat to Skull Island. There, Mat got a vote blocker towards him, while Nerf got nothing. Day 9 At the third immunity challenge of the season, Brawn got 1st place again, and Beauty finally won a challenge! This sent Brains to Tribal Council. At Tribal, everyone knew that the idol was hidden in tribal, so they all scrambled to find it. Once they sat down, it was 'apparent' that PositronAlpha would be the easy vote, because he did not attend. However, Evie had other plans and convinced the tribe it was better to blindside Jenn. Winter, who was Jenn's closest ally tried everything to to put the target back on Posi, but decided to go with the majority when he saw that there was no way to save Jenn, blindsiding her in a 5-1 vote. "I got out because someone on another tribe told them to vote me out." ''- Jenn '''Day 12' After only three vote offs, a tribe swap hit on Day 12. Amhara - Mat, Jody, Mat, Nerf, Winter Comoros - James, Jeenna, Mary, Mika, Scar Kanuri - Edgy, Evie, Irrelevant, Posi, Vogue The challenge started, and the tribe members raced across an obstacle course. Amhara and Comoros won since Vogue didn't finish for Kanuri. At Tribal, Posi and Vogue were the presumed options. Posi because he wasn't there, again, and Vogue because she didn't perform well in the challenge. However, Vogue tried shifting votes toward Evie, which caused a tie of 2-2-1 between Evie and Vogue. In the end, Vogue was blindsided 3-0. "I wanna say that you lost your beyonce. Lost the best damn member in the cast and I was ROBBED. I hate the yellow team and survivor. Hate you all. PEACE. Boring season now!" ''- Vogue '''Day 13' Scar decided to walk from the game on Day 15, causing Nerf to lose his closest ally. Day 15 A second tribe swap happened on Day 18. Nerfjaso was not picked to be on any tribe, so he went back to the Brawn camp and would return to the losing tribe after the immunity challenge. Amhara - Funday, Jody, Mary, Mat, Mika, Posi Kanuri - Edgy, Evie, Irrelevant, James, Jeenna, Winter Exile - Nerf At the challenge, Jeenna and Funday were chosen as captains, and they would build the obby that would lead their team to the finish line. Both tribes were neck-and-neck throughout the whole challenge. Near the end, Jeenna was stuck, and Funday led Amhara Tribe to victory. Nerf arrived at Kanuri camp later. At Tribal, the vote was between either Nerfjaso or Jeennaxo. Jeenna felt that she let her team down in the challenge, and Nerf felt that he would get votes against him, being late to the tribe. Jeenna pleaded to stay, and made the point that she wouldn't be a threat in the merge. When David asked if anyone would back-up Jeenna, no one answered. In the end, Jeenna was spared, and Nerfjaso was sent packing in a 5-2 vote. "I wish them all luck, I won't be bitter." ''- Nerf '''Day 16' PositronAlpha was sent by the Kanuri Tribe to Skull Island. However, he had no choice to make, because there was absolutely nothing. Day 18 At the immunity challenge, the castaways were hit with a third tribe swap! Amhara - Evie, Funday, Jeenna, Mat, Mika, Winter Kanuri - Edgy, Irrelevant, Jody, James, Mary, Posi The new Kanuri Tribe won immunity, sending Amhara to Tribal Council. At Tribal, EdgyOtaku was the easy vote, because she was not there. However, some people felt bad to vote her out given the fact she was with family. Edgy was still sent packing though in a 3-2 vote, becoming the first member of the Jury. "Tbh, this whole game is being run by a leader. Once you find out who it is, you will sure be shocked. You are all their circus animals, but only 1 person is the ring leader." ''- Edgy '''Day 21' It was time for the merge! The final 11 castaways came together to form a new tribe: Kalenjin. Kalenjin - Evie, Funday, Irrelevant, James, Jeenna, Jody, Mat, Mary, Mika, Posi, Winter At the first individual immunity challenge, Funday had an advantage, which automatically brought her to the second part of the challenge. It proved to be pointless, as Jody quickly won the first individual immunity of the season. Before tribal, Jody and Posi grew a bromance thanks to the previous two swaps, and planned to work together to get far. Mika and Winter didn't get along. The remaining Brain tribe members had formed a new "Brains Alliance", planning on taking control of the merge. At Tribal, a lot happened. It was crazy! People threw people under the bus, and a rivalry between Mika and Winter formed. Before they voted, James played his vote-blocker that he got at Skull Island, and used it on Funday. Also, Mat was cursed at Skull Island, and lost his ability to vote. Shockingly, Jeennaxo became the 2nd member of the Jury, and was blindsided 5-2-1-1, due to The Brains seeing her as an easy vote. "You lost the hottest member of the season. Vogue and I were robbed!" ''- Edgy '''Day 24' At the immunity challenge, the castaways had 45 seconds to memorize a pattern, and the first person to place their blocks in the correct pattern would win immunity. Evie won. When entering the merge, Funday attempted to make herself appear weak to fly under the radar, and she thought it was working. Meanwhile, she, James, Mary and Mika saw Winter as a threat. However, Funday was still perceived as a threat by Irrelevant, Winter, Evie and Posi, even though there were other threats still in the game. Jody, like last time, wanted to vote for Mat no matter what, which left Mat as the swing vote. At Tribal, Mat made his choice, and Funday was blindsided 5-4-1. "i'm shocked that i'm the one going home when i did nothing to make me a threat in any way to anyone. the fact they would vote to eliminate me over people controlling the game and/or hated people that were being rude surprises me. everyone left in the game, good luck. but you just wasted a elimination." ''- Funday '''Day 25' After Tribal, Mary was sent to Skull Island. At Skull Island, Mary had the chance to release a secret twist in the game, but she picked the wrong color and got nothing. Day 27 At the next immunity challenge, the castaways battled it out in the season's first endurance competition: Bermuda Triangles. Mary and James were the last two up, but after an amazing save, Mary won the challenge. With Posi and Evie having the final say on many votes, Mary tried to control as much as she could by creating the Wig Snatchers, with herself, Irrelevant and Mat. At Tribal, it was still apparent that there were two sides, and according to Mika, the numbers changed up since last tribal. Mat knew he was a target, and had convinced Mika to use her idol on him. However, Mika disconnected right before she could do it. In the end, Mat was voted out in a 5-3-1 vote against Winter. "You can either let someone play the game for you, or you can play your own game. You decide." ''- Mat '''Day 30' The immunity challenge was a true/false comp. Mika won after beating Winter and Irrelevant. At Tribal, the vote was unclear. Jody's phone died and he was unable to talk to people, and to his later shock, Posi decided to rally votes against him. Jody the challenge beast was betrayed and blindsided 4-3-1, having health issues at the same time. "Honestly positron and james are the most fake ass people. I have chrons disease and I'm having a flare so I've been in the bathroom half of this session. I'm just sad because I wanted to play so bad" ''- Jody '''Day 33' The Brains Alliance began to fall apart when Mika and Winter began having fights. Winter became a prime target in Final 7 and was attacked and hated by all his tribe mates. They wanted him gone, so it was him against the rest of the tribe. The challenge was an obby race. To his happiness, Winter won against Evie and Posi in the final part of the challenge. Tribal was crazy this episode. Winter and Mika got into an argument, then Mika stood up and threw Posi under the bus, and he had no response to say to her. Mika tried swaying votes towards Posi, and it worked. Mika and Evie wasted their immunity idols, and Posi was blindsided 4-2-1, causing Evie to lose her partner in crime. "I'd like to applaud Mika, she was fun to go against. And the rest, thanks for the game! Good luck to you all." ''- Posi '''Day 36' The next immunity challenge was another obby, but you had to avoid touching bricks. Winter won again. Mika realized she was being seen as a threat. At Tribal, Mika got in another argument with Winter, and other people like Irrelevant got involved as well. In the end, Mika and Winter's rivalry ended when Mika was voted out 5-1. Evie also wasted her 2nd idol. "I mean, I wasn't surprised. A sheep will always stay a sheep. As if they'd play the game. As if they were willing to make the moves that needed to be made. I'm not shook I went home, they can all choke. Fantastic season, pathetic cast." ''- Mika '''Day 37' The finale was upon the final five. At the next immunity challenge where they had to push blocks through tubes, Winter won again. With only five players left, there were fewer options to make. Mary tried to keep control by using other players as sheeps to get to the end. However, Irrelevant figured out what she was trying to do, and made a pitch to the three remaining Brains to vote her out. At Tribal, Mary was unanimously voted out 4-1. "Some people are blind, some are deaf, and some are mute. The blind minds of these players will reflect in the fact they have all betrayed me and tarnished their characters, and I forgive them. Most robbed player of this season and in both in general, what can I say?" ''- Mary '''Day 38' It was time for the final immunity challenge. Players had to take blocks up a long ramp to find the holes each blocks fits perfectly into. First to get all five wins immunity. Once again, Winter won, making it his fourth immunity in a row. Evie began to feel her chance at winning was lower than before. Irrelevant had become a big fan favorite by the audience, and most of the jury were not mad at him. The remaining Brains noticed this, and they had no arguments over who should go next. Irrelevant was voted out 3-1, making him the last member of the jury, leaving James, Winter and Evie as the final three. "Sucks to go home right before the final 3, but hey, I made it to top 4. Pretty proud of myself. So glad I had the chance to experience it." ''- Irrelevant '''Day 39' On Day 39, the Final 3 celebrated making their way to the end by burning down their camp. At the Final Tribal Council, all three players wee judged by the jury. James was seen as a sheep taken to the end by other people, feeling he did not make any strong plays the whole season other than flip flopping; James didn't care though, and was simply content to get the third place prize. Winter earned many angry glares, due to all the fights he had, especially with Mika. Due to this, Evie was seen as the best player of the three, and after the jurors voted, Evie won 5-4-0. However, when it was revealed that Evie was actually an alt of Bard from Season 1, Evie was disqualified, and Winter was given the title of Sole Survivor instead. Category:Seasons